


The Makings of Heroes

by galsbeingpaladins



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Original Character(s), Post, Side Quests, and Firefly the board game references, and getting it on, eventually, getting philosophical, pssst they're all gaaaay, s02e10, two manufactured beings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galsbeingpaladins/pseuds/galsbeingpaladins
Summary: Two still feels shaken from the hallucinations presented to by the virus, and begins to fall into an existential crisis around her creation. But she's not the only one that's been hard by the Android's virus. With most of its coolant depleted, the Raza's blink capabilities are down, leaving them vulnerable and unable to jump long distances.While going on a mission with the team to save a group of missing salvagers in exchange for the resources they desperately need, Two contemplates whether opening up to the Android will ease her mind, or drag them both into a dismal spiral over being artificially created.





	1. The Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Walt Whitman's "I sing the body electric" 
> 
> Look I know in season 3 some wild shit gets revealed about the origins of the android and rebecca/portia, and some fascinating queer stuff with their creator. (I watched the one episode, "Built, not Born" and it was interesting but not somethign i really planned on tackling in this fic. also i don't want to watch the rest of season 3 anytime soon)
> 
> But I wrote this before all that and will keep it pre-season 3. So basically get ready for some philosophy paired with some sensuality in a little side quest episode.

_Do you see no further than this façade, this smooth and tolerant manner of me?_

_Do you suppose yourself advancing on real ground toward a real heroic man?_

_Have you no thought, O dreamer, that it may be all maya, illusion?_

"Are You The New Person Drawn Toward Me?" - Walt Whitman

\---

Two awoke for the second time that night, tangled in her sheets and haunted by the metal-caged faces of her former captors. The hallucinations from the virus had brought to the surface fresh nightmares. She estimated that she had only gotten three hours of sleep in total. Rarely did she feel so thoroughly drained, but even the nanites could only do so much to ease her exhaustion from the previous day. While they had saved her from what should have been a lethal electrical shock, the nanites couldn’t protect her from her own subconscious. Some trauma was too deep, even for them. 

Restless, Two went to her drawer and got out a pair of loose sweatpants to put over her simple underwear and a cardigan to drape over her sleep shirt. She went to the circular mirror in the ensuite bathroom, noting the dark shadows under her eyes. Her skin was pale, almost pristine besides the small signs of aging she had begun to track: a few lines near her brow and at the corners of her mouth.

Two remembered back to when she had confronted Rook for the first time and he had told her how the nanites would not prevent her from aging. It had confused her then, but Rook had brushed it off. “You are perfection,” he had said. But Two knew that he had lied. She wasn’t perfect. 

The scientist she had killed in the research lab had spun a different tale. Before she had turned the surgical saw blade on him, he had insisted that she, no, that _Rebecca_ , displayed aberrant behavior. That Rebecca possessed some undiscovered _defect_ exemplified by her violent inclinations. That was before Two killed him, and his white lab coat became stained with red. He died proven right. 

The men in her nightmares were different from scientists she encounters in her recents exploits with Dwarf Star Technologies’ labs. They wore black instead of white, and their faces where enshadowed by curved, cage-like masks. Mask shaped like protective rib cages, hiding something insidious and dark within. She wondered if it was a creation of her imagination, or if their appearance was something pulled out of the depths of her mind, from before the memory loss. That thought frightened her almost as much as the masked men. She wanted nothing to do with the memories of Rebecca. Or Portia. Or whomever she had been before. 

The air in the room suddenly felt too thin, suffocating. Two turned away from her gaunt reflection and opened the door into the hallway. The hum of the Raza’s fluorescent light was calming and familiar as Two instinctively made her way to the bridge, barefooted. The ship's temperature was usually moderate, but the metal floor was cold against her feet. The chill sent shivers up her body, but helped fight the exhaustion that made her movements more sluggish than usual. 

Without realizing it, Two had arrived at the front of the ship, where the bridge was located. For a moment she hesitated. She lingered outside the closed bridge door, before touching her palm to the keypad and watching it open. The opening door revealed the Android at the ship’s helm, interfacing with the ship manually by running her fingers over the controls. It was an unnecessary action, an odd habit of the Android’s that Two sometimes wondered about.

The Android turned to greet her, the thin straight line of her mouth almost quirked in a smile. There was something about her wide eyes that always made them seem to shine whenever she looked at the crew, “Hello Two. Would you like an update on the ship’s repair progress?” 

Two’s face softened reflexively, the tension from earlier on the backburner of her mind. This she was familiar with. She sidled up to the helm’s control system to get a better view of the diagnostics, “Sure, what have you got?”

“Well, since the crew has reinstated my access to the neutral link, repairs have improved at a thirty percent increased efficiency. I predict that most of the Raza’s regular functions will be back to full capacity in under twelve hours.”

The Android brought up a new screen, which showed a diagnostic of the ship’s FTL and blink drives, “However, the Raza’s supply of coolant has been seriously depleted as a result of the virus's attempts to debilitate you and the crew. While I calculate we have enough to allow the ship to successfully jump into FTL, I suspect that without sufficient coolant, using the blink drive could result in serious damage, either to the Raza or the drive itself.”

“We don’t need a repeat of the last time the blink drive fried on us.”

“Precisely.” 

Two paused for a moment, rescanning the data the Android presented to her. “What do you think then? We jump into FTL and resupply at the nearest station?”

“For almost any other resupplying or repair needs, that would be my recommended course of action. Unfortunately, the Raza’s systems are far more advanced than the average cargo ship. The kind of coolant required by the ship’s system is usually found in repair stations that cater towards the Galactic Authority or the Corporations’ elite fleets,” the Android pulled up images of the coolant tanks, with a serial number designating the specific variety the Raza used. 

“Do you have any indication of how we acquired it before, if that’s the case?”

“Before the memory wipe, the crew of the Raza had far more allies in higher places than we do in our current state. I suspect we were able to use our connections with the Corporations to deal for rare supplies such as the required coolant for the Raza’s system.” 

Two’s face fell, “The last time we made a deal with a Corporation, fifteen thousand people died. I don’t know if that's an option anymore.”

The Android closed her eyes, and her fingers moved across the control panel faster than Two could track, “I may have another solution,” she said. “The Raza’s maps indicate that within the ship’s recommended FTL range is an industrial planet with a prominent black market for ships and ship parts. The planet, known as Osiris, is technically under the jurisdiction of the Galactic Authority, but is all but abandoned but for a persistent criminal element which has flourished as a result of “blackout” zones, or locations where monitoring devices are impractical and often malfunction. Osiris was once home to the factories that manufactured elite ships for the Galactic fleet. While it no longer serves that function, I would not be surprised if the planet’s history is the reason the black market for ship parts still thrives.”

The Android pulled up the Raza’s data file on Osiris. It was a dark planet, with no obvious signs of green forested areas or the bright blue of oceans. The atmosphere was covered heavily in cloud or smog covering, and close up images of the surface revealed miles of warehouses and massive ship hangars. 

“Do we have any information about the local criminals? Any contacts on record?” 

The Android closed her eyes again, scanning for information, before opening them and facing Two, “Not that I can find. Because of their tendency to stick to the black out zones, the criminal operations may be difficult to track down. Perhaps we should consult Nyx. Her network of criminal contacts far surpasses our own.” 

“That's a good idea, I’ll speak to her before breakfast, so we can consult with the rest of the crew after gathering some more information,” Two nodded, feeling pleased that they had been able to make progress. She hadn’t expected to come to the bridge to start hashing out plans for the crew’s next mission, but at least it gave her something to look forward to. “Thank you Android,” she said finally.

“You are welcome, Two.”

As Two stood up straight, prepared to leave, the fatigue of the previous day began to settle down on her again. Two knew she would not be able to sleep any more tonight, and she still had a few more hours before it would be appropriate to approach Nyx about her criminal contacts. Feeling aimless once again, Two made her way slowly to the door, lingering at each of the command panels on the way there. Finally she hesitated by the chair nearest to the door. For a minute neither of them spoke.

Then from behind her, she heard the Android's measured voice: “Is it reasonable to assume that you did not come here looking for a update on our repairs, Two?” 

Two turned from the door back to where the Android was at the command panel. She was no longer bent over the controls, but turned to watch Two. While her face had it’s usual neutral expression, there was a slight inquisitive tilt to the Android’s head.

“It’s nothing, really,” Two pressed her hands into her face, in a weak attempt to rub away the exhaustion. 

“Two, do you recall how only a few months ago you enlisted my services to detect the signs of lying among the crew? Despite our current physical distance, I can analyze your body language with a high probability of success.”

Two let out a dry laugh, remembering the tension of those early days. “You’ve got me there, Android.”

“I respect your privacy Two, but I would like you to know that if there is anything you desire to tell me, I am at your disposal.” She hesitated, but it was not her usual pause, the kind that she gave to allow the crew a moment to process information. Any changes to the Android’s expression were imperceptible to her eye, but Two suspected if the Android had the capacity, she would have taken a deep breath before continuing. “The other day, when you and the crew returned from the mission to acquire the new nanites that would keep you alive, I expressed my concern over the decision I had made to temporarily restore your abilities. In an attempt to reassure me, you expressed the belief that my actions were in line with those of a friend. 

Two, if you require it, I would be more than willing to act in this capacity again.”

Two thought back to the last time she had really opened up to someone privately, back when she had been navigating her tenuous relationship with One. She had cared for him, felt things about him that had even surpassed the limits she had initially set for herself. But with One there had always been the danger of complications. Of betrayal or mistrust. He was prone to emotional outbursts, clung stubbornly to his beliefs. Sometimes Two felt as if he held himself apart from the rest of the crew, above them. They were murders and criminals, and he was a sheep among wolves. 

On the other hand, the Android was direct, and impartial. The holographic program proved that like the rest of them, she was not without secrets, without faint motivations of her own, but she was willing to be honest and cooperative when the team needed her. Two trusted her judgement most, because out of all of crew, the Android did not hold them to their pasts. Her loyalty was the ideal which Two craved. The Android made her think it possible that because, not despite, being thrown together into a circumstance where the playing field was leveled between them, the current crew could achieve a cooperation beyond what the former crew of the Raza had grasped. They could become better. 

“Yesterday, you came to me with a dream,” Two said, walking over to the command panel and leaning against a part without active controls. 

“A side effect of the virus and my neural link with the ship,” the Android recited. 

“Yes. Well, I suppose you could say the same has been happening to me.”

“Oh?” the Android adjusted her head so it was once again at a slight tilt, rapt at attention.

Two caught the Android's dark, unblinking eyes before turning her head to stare at some of the paneling at the back of the bridge, “The hallucinations I saw as a result of the neural link were impossibly vivid. They felt utterly real: I was defenseless as faceless men with golden metal masks like cages restrained me, preparing to perform their experiments. Men I don’t even remember seeing during my imprisonment, but whom I instantly recognized. I was powerless again, like when Rook had used the dampening field on my abilities. Utterly helpless.” Two took a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, “I may no longer have an active neural link, but the images are still there, swirling around in my head.”

“I’m sorry Two,” the Android’s hand reached out to rest on her leg, pulling Two’s gaze from the hand on her lap to back to the Android's eyes. Her hand was slightly cool through the light fabric of Two’s pants, but not unnaturally so like she might have guessed. It was a comforting weight.

“Anyways, because of that I haven’t been able to sleep. So I’ve been thinking a lot about yesterday instead.” Two ducked her head, “You came to me that morning, as a sign of trust. You confided in me about your dream. But I feel as if I failed you yesterday. I doubted you then. Despite Five’s insistence, I believed you were behind the virus. That you were defective in some way, and dangerous because of it.” Two paused, searching for a better way of explaining, “Or, at the very least I believed that killing you was our only option. The real reason I came to the bridge was to find you. I wanted to apologize for my behavior.”

“While I appreciate the sentiment, I see no reason for you to feel guilty, Two.” The Android paused for a beat, but before Two could interrupt, she continued: “Over the past few months, every member of this crew has been under suspicion in one form or another. It is a natural response to your inability to remember previous events. I do not fault you for your suspicion, or blame you for any actions you were prepared to take. In fact, it was a result of your actions, despite the threat of lethal force, which ultimately saved the Raza from the virus. ”

Two closed her eyes for a moment, “I know.”

“If it would ease your consciousness, I can give you my forgiveness. But know that even without this symbolic action, my loyalty to the Raza and it’s crew remains unwavering.”

“Thank you, Android.”

“It is my pleasure, Two.”

The Android kept her hand on Two’s leg, and her body seemed to settle almost imperceptibly. Two wondered what she was thinking---processing?---beneath that impassive exterior. A playful phrase from old Earth came to her, perhaps as a result of her recent visit there: Do androids dream of electric sheep?

“When we first spoke of your dreams, you weren’t very specific in the content. If you don’t mind me prying, what did you dream of, Android?”

Two could see the stiffness return to the Android’s features, and watched as her pupils began scanning from side to side, as if sifting through visual data. 

“The simulation I experienced was,” she paused, shifting her gaze back to Two’s, “highly unusual.”

I was in a domestic setting, a sleek modern cabin, surrounded by a forest at winter. There was another person there. I believe his purpose was to lure me into a sense of complacency so that I would choose to stay inside the dream,” The Android paused again, seeming hesitant. “But even more strange was this: just before I woke up and spoke to you that morning, my dream had become---well, sexual in nature.”

“Oh.” Two, who had been closely following the Android’s description, felt a faint blush creep up her chest. The Android confessing a sex dream was certainly the last on a long list of places she had imagined this conversation going. 

The Android seemed to pick up on her confusion. She lifted her hand from where it had rested on Two’s leg, “I’m sorry, I have made you uncomfortable by oversharing.”

“No,” Two caught her hand before awkwardly withdrawing from it, unsure of how to reassure the Android. “I’m no stranger to sex. Talking about doesn’t bother me the way it does with some people. I suppose I just had never considered that an Android might desire it.”

The Android looked away and her eyes became unfocused, “Neither had I.” 


	2. The Pleasure of Others

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little late but better than never.  
> Also why did this show decide to name all of its characters for numbers? Its pure tortue to write scenes with multiple of them.

_The way is suspicious, the result uncertain, perhaps destructive [...]_

_The whole past theory of your life and all conformity to the lives around you would have to be abandon’d,_

_Therefore release me now before troubling yourself any further, let go your hand from my shoulders,_

_Put me down and depart on your way._

“Whoever You Are Holding Me Now in Hand” - Walt Whitman

Nyx opened the door before Two could even knock, and gave a her a skeptical once over. The additional hour of sleep Two had managed to get after speaking to the Android last night clearly hadn’t improved the shadows under her eyes or the slump to her shoulders. Thankfully, Nyx was too polite to comment further. Soon enough they were in the ship’s mess, sipping hot drinks and discussing their resources and contacts as the rest of the crew filed in one after the other for breakfast. 

“So there are a few different organizations working out of Osiris, but this is the one I’m most familiar with,” Nyx said, showing the rest of the crew the smuggling ring’s file on her device. The leader of the smuggling ring on file had a stony, expressionless face, framed by shoulder length straight dark hair, severe bangs, and pale skin with olive undertones, “Elektra Marquez, her territory is in the warehouses of northwest hemisphere. Runs a medium sized operation salvaging and selling black market ship parts.”

“And you trust her?” asked Six, “Who says she doesn’t rat us out to the GA?”

Nyx brought up another file, this time from a blue tinted government database complete with a mugshot of Marquez, making an equally cold, blank stare, “Well she’s also wanted by the GA, and has a ugly history with them. I think she’ll be reliable on that front.” 

“Okay, but are we sure she’s not a robot? ‘Cause it looks someone programed her with a permanent bitch-face.” snorted Three, before Six sharply elbowed him in the side. 

Two looked over to the Android, who was listening to the discussion with her usual neutral expression, only breaking her intent gaze on the files when she took a careful sip from her hot chocolate. She seemed unfazed by Three’s comment. While it hadn’t been directed at the Android directly, Two felt a protective impulse rear its head within her chest. She glared at Three. 

Three shrugged and gave a sarcastic apology before Six set them back on track, “So can you reach out to her? Set up a call so we can negotiate a trade?”

“About that…” Nyx’s attention suddenly fixated on the wall across from her, “It's probably best I don’t interface with her directly.”

“Oh? So you don’t like the look of bitch-bot either?” Three bit out, before being cowed by her glare again and turning back to his drink with a grumble.

“I have... _history_ with her,” Nyx said as she slowly put her tablet away and refused to make eye contact with any of the crew. “We were bunkmates during a stint in minimum security on Hyperion-6.”

“Bunkmates?” Two asked, skeptical that was the end of the story, “I don’t mean to pry, but if there’s an important detail you aren’t telling us…”

Nyx sighed and glanced at Four briefly, before turning away again, “Fine, so maybe we were a little cozier than other bunkmates. All I’ll say about the matter is it ended badly.” 

“Got it.” said Two quickly. 

Three attempted to make an obscene hand gesture before having his foot suddenly stomped under the table. Four, who sat across from him and was clearly the only possible perpetrator, looked unfazed. He continued eating his meal, ignoring Three’s whining as if nothing had happened. 

“Anyways,” said Nyx, who was now also openly glaring at Three, “I can send the info to the Android so you can set up a call, but it’s best I sit this one out.” 

“That's no issue. Hopefully this will resolve itself quickly,” affirmed Two. 

\---

Nyx and the Android were at the controls, contacting Marquez. It was usually impossible to call her directly, because she spent most of her time hiding out in the planet’s black zones. But Nyx knew there was a middleman they could relay a message to, and soon enough he would get back to them if Marquez was interested in negotiating with them. 

At one of the windows of the bridge, Two checked her reflection. She had stopped by her room after breakfast to apply her usual makeup routine: dark eyeliner and eyeshadow to help make her eyes pop, a subtle red lipstick, and the addition of a dab of concealer to cover up the lack of sleep. She had also spend a moment going through her wardrobe, eventually settling on a tight black shirt that showed off the sharp lines of her neck and collarbone. Two’s attractiveness was one of many tools in her arsenal, and while she might not know what exactly would catch Marquez’s eye, any advantage was worth the extra effort. 

As she touched up her lipstick in the reflection, Three’s comment from earlier suddenly struck her. Everything about her appearance that she took for granted---symmetrical features, a conventionally attractive body type, clear skin, soft thick hair---had Rook and the scientists at Dwarf Star Technologies _programmed_ into her each and every one of these qualities? 

When she looked at her reflection, who’s eyes was she seeing through? Whose ideals did her body conform to? She didn’t need a lifetime of memories to know how people looked at her, the fantasies they had, voiced and unvoiced. She was like a doll to them, pristine, finely crafted, or even, exotic. Had her entire being been carefully sculpted into the by people with similar, twisted pleasures? She hated to think of Rook, or any scientist for that matter, swelling with satisfaction just from looking at her: their dazzling masterpiece. Why else create something so appealing to look at? If not just for the pure pleasure of it. 

Two swallowed the bile that had rose in her throat and schooled her expression just as Nyx finished her business with the Android and called out to her. She took a deep breath, attempting to refocus and push the dark thoughts out of her mind. Then she practiced a subtle and charming smile one last time in the reflection, and walked to the captain’s chair at the helm. 

Nyx glanced over Two, appearing contemplative, but seemed to shake her self out of it, “Elektra Marquez has agreed to a call. Whenever you’re ready, Two.”

Two walked over to stand at the helm, staring forward at the screen and towards the direction of the camera, “Any advice?”

Nyx shrugged, “She's very practical and polite. Straightforward. It’s why I directed you to her despite our history. Probably won’t get a better deal with any of the other organizations this side of the sector.”

“Okay. Android, could you connect me Marquez, please?”

“Certainly, Two.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Two saw Nyx retreat to the corner of the room, far out of the camera and com’s range. The Android stood closer, but also remained out of frame. When Two glanced toward her, she noticed the Android was giving her a steady gaze. They shared a nod and she pressed the button to begin the call. 

The screen in front of her flickered to life with the steely gaze of Elektra Marquez in front of a nondescript industrial background: “Hello, Captain. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance,” she said evenly, her voice betraying no emotion, pleasure or otherwise. 

“I assure you the pleasure is all mine, Marquez.” Two responded, with a respectful nod, “You came highly recommended.”

“I could say the same for you. You and your crew have earned an impressive reputation. I’m rather honored you decided to contact me out of all the humble smugglers and black market dealers in the sector.” 

“Perhaps this will be a happy opportunity for both of us then.” 

Marquez gave a contemplative hum before continuing, “Indeed. So, what can I do for you?”

Two gave her the details of what they needed, recalled from her previous conversation with the Android. She was careful to remain vague, not wanting to reveal how vulnerable the ship would be without acquiring the coolant they needed to make a FTL jump or use the blink drive.

“Yes of course, you came to the right person,” Two could almost see a tinge of excitement in Marquez’s eyes. 

“So, what’s your price?” asked Two firmly. The crew wasn’t flush with funds or supplies, but she didn’t plan to give away how desperate they were on that front either. 

“I usually prefer not to deal in credits. I’m afraid I don’t have much use for them in my line of work. If you have goods or supplies of equal value I would be willing to consider them. Or…” she deliberated for a moment, before appearing to come to a conclusion. “Well I must say, when my messenger contacted me an hour ago, saying the infamous mercenary crew of the Raza wanted to negotiate, I wondered at the coincidence.”

“Oh?”

“You see, a few days ago I lost a salvaging crew sent to investigate a recently uncovered facility here on Osiris. Unfortunately, this morning I was forced to mark the team I sent to recover them as also having gone missing. It’s in a black zone, so of course I gave them a 24 grace period to report back to see if they found the others we had lost. But now that it's been over 48 hours, and there is no word from either team, I fear the worst.”

“And how can the Raza help with that?” Two had a vague idea of what Marquez was asking, but she didn’t want to show too much interest until she received more details. 

“I would be happy to fulfill your coolant needs, give you more than enough of the supply to keep your ship stocked up for a long time. On the condition that you and your crew would be willing to find out what's become of my missing teams. Perhaps recover any whatever might be left of them, or at the very least give me a report on what the facility holds.”

“You didn’t know what they were walking into?”

“I’m afraid not. The black zones on this planet are wonderful to escape unwanted eyes, but it does make the recon of them exceptionally difficult. However, database in which I discovered the facility’s location indicated it might have been used for the research and develop of ship computer systems.”

“Do you have any idea why your teams have failed to return? What kind of risks do you usually face?”

“When the first crew was missing, I feared an accident might have occured. Many of the buildings on this planet haven’t been touched in years. Thus they have deteriorated without proper care. This wouldn't be the first time a salvaging crew was trapped and required assistance to be extracted. But when the recovery team failed to report back, well, that was cause for concern.”

Two was interested, but cautious. She did her best to interrogate Marquez about the potential risks of the mission as thoroughly as she could manage without coming off as openly hostile. Throughout there conversation, Two saw cracks in the calm and collected front Marquez seemed to exude. At the mention of her people, two caught a the ever so slight crease between her brows. Despite the cold front, she genuinely seemed to need the Raza’s help. 

“I’ll have to discuss your offer with my crew further before I can give you a final response. Will I be able contact you the same way as before?” Two asked, when her previous questions were satisfied.

“Certainly. When you settle on your payment method, I’ll have my man send you a set of coordinates so we can meet in person. From there I can either have my people escort your crew to the the facility, or we can discuss supplies.”

“Until then.”

“It's been a pleasure. I look forward to hearing your response,” the edge of Marquez’s mouth twitched into a smile before the screen cut to black. 

“So, how do you think it went?” Two asked as Nyx came over to the helm.

“Very well. I think she likes you.” Nyx said teasingly.

Two gave Nyx a skeptical look, “She was polite, but I would hardly have called that flirting.”

Nyx laughed, “No, you’re right. If she had been flirting with you, It would have been a little more obvious. Despite what people like Three may think, she is not actually a robot.”

Two felt a bit unsettled as her previous thoughts snuck up on her, but she decided to brush it off and instead shifted her expression into a salacious grin, “And I suppose you know firsthand, huh?” 

Nyx rolled her eyes, “Anyways, we should call the crew together again to discuss the job. I’ll meet you back at the mess?”

Two rubbed briefly at her head, “Yeah. I’ll catch up with you in a few.”

From beside her, the Android spoke up and placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry Two, I don’t mean to pry but are you alright? The meeting appeared to end in our favor and yet you seem… troubled.” 

Two turned to meet her gaze. It was steady like Marquez’s, but had none of the same tells. No creases of concern, or quirked lips. Yet she seemed to have picked up certain quirks, approximations of human behaviors but performed in her own unique way. There was the widening of her eyes, the tilt of her head. Her hand provided a comforting weight on Two’s shoulder, but without the tight grip most people used. 

Two considered for a moment that if anyone might understand what she was going through, it would be the Android. While the Android often seemed complacent in her role as the machine interface to the Raza, vulnerable moments like last night where they spoke of dreams---something surely beyond the normal functions of a service android---made Two wonder if she had also contemplated the circumstances around her creation. After all, the Android had lost her memories just like the rest of them. She had a purpose unknown, she had less information than even Two had about her own manufacturing. 

As tempting as it was to try and return to the quiet honesty they had shared the night before, Two knew they didn’t have enough time. And part of her wondered if it would even be cruel bring such troubling thoughts to the Android’s attention. Maybe she was better off not questioning. 

But most importantly, there was a job to discuss. The crew was waiting for them. If nothing else, a powerful loyalty to the crew, the ship, and the mission was a quality they both shared in equal measure.

“I appreciate your concern, Android,” said Two, finally. She took a breath, trying to clear her mind and refocus on the task at hand, “Shall we walk to the mess hall and join the others?” 

The Android nodded, and took her hand away. Two felt something sink in her chest at the loss of it’s comforting weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as much android this time around, but much more to come. i wish i could write 3rd person limited Android pov, but i feel like I'd never be able to capture her perspective to my liking.   
> so instead you get two having a lil existential crisis. is this maybe the most pretentious fic i've ever written? yes, but nobody can stop my scifi angst. 
> 
> hoping to update mid december.


	3. The Osiris Mission

_Heading west to where the sun sleeps_

_City fallout let our lungs breathe_

_Can you hold me, I can't even speak_

_Oh my, here it goes_

“Bigger Than Love” - Oh Wonder

Two was buckling herself into the Marauder, her rifle slung over her shoulder and resting on her lap. The rest of the crew had been satisfied with Marquez’s terms, Three seemed especially happy to get off ship and into whatever action they might be facing, despite his initial attitude towards the Marquez. Four agreed to come along and Six volunteered to be their getaway driver. He would park the Marauder just on the edge of whatever black zone area they would be going in so he could keep in contact with the ship while still being close enough to whatever facility they would be going into.

But first they would meet Marquez in person, where she would give them a small portion of the coolant up front as a show of goodwill. Two was curious to see her operations first hand. Hopefully if this deal went well she could become a reliable contact. 

Beside her in the pilot’s seat, Six was entering in the coordinates Marquez’s middleman had given them, when suddenly Five’s voice came over her com, “Hey, uh, Two?”

No one else reacted to their com, so Two figured it was safe to assume this was a private channel. She turned her head to the side, a spoke quietly so as not to bother the others on the Marauder, “What’s up Five? Is there a problem?”

“No. Not really. But I was talking to the Android. And, uh... Can she come down with you guys?” 

Two tilted her head, processing the question. She could tell Six was curious as to who she was talking to, but she ignored his enquiring glace to think about the question at hand. Usually the Android stayed on the ship, but recently she had helped out more directly and those missions had gone well. “Of course, I don’t see why not. Will you be okay up there without her?”

“Yup, totally!” Five said a little too quickly.

“Okay, be sure to call Six when he’s in range if anything comes up, and don’t be afraid to ask Nyx for help if he can’t respond right away---”

“I’ll be fine, Two! I’m sending the Android over to you now.” Five paused for a moment, and lowered her voice “I’m glad you said yes. The Android seemed a bit… anxious? Well I mean I don’t know if she can actually _be_ anxious, but I could tell something was off. She probably doesn’t like that you guys are going somewhere where communication will be cut off. So I kinda suggested she go along? Maybe I’m crazy but, it seemed to reassure her, y’know?” 

Two nodded to herself, taking in what Five had said before responding, “Well the backup couldn’t hurt.”

Five signed off with a hurried “Good luck!” 

Two turned to Six, holding out a hand to get him to pause his launch preparation, “Wait a moment.” She turned so as to address Four and Three as well from where they sat behind her, “The Android is going to be joining us. Does that sound good?”

Four nodded seriously while Three shrugged, too focused on polishing his energy rifle, “As long as she doesn’t hold us back.”

Six gave her a curious look, and so she gave him a partial answer, “Apparently Five thought it was a good idea.” 

That was enough to satisfy Six, so they waited until the automatic door connecting the Raza and the Marauder slid open and revealed the Android. 

“Hey guys,” she said, hands on her hips in a pose of casual confidence. It was immediately clear she had activated the program intended to disguise her as human: her body lacked its usual rigidity and she had changed her outfit from the sleek white modern suit to a less flashy reddish brown leather jacket over a black shirt and pants. It was the same outfit she had worn the last time she had passed as human, and Two couldn't help but wonder if she only owned one other outfit from her usual uniform. Her hair was down as well, nicely styled so it flowed in soft waves. Overall it was not the most practical get up for a search and rescue mission, but Two supposed what was practical for the rest of the human crew didn’t apply to the Android. 

“Trying out the program again?” she asked the Android.

“Figured it might mean less questions from Marquez. Is that good with you?” 

“Yeah, it’s probably smart,” responded Two, looking to the boys to see if they had any complaints. 

“Here,” said Four as he handed her a knife. She tucked it into her boot.

Three’s face scrunched up briefly, and not to be out done, he handed her one of his two spare handguns, “I hope you know how to use this.”

“It is within my programming, yes,” she deadpanned back, putting it under her jacket where a gun harness must have been hiding. Despite what Five mentioned over the com, the Android didn’t currently seem worried, but perhaps with the program active her previous state of anxiety might manifest different than what Five had observed. She sat down in one of the back seats, and buckled herself in, “Ready when you all are.”

“Alright, hold on. I’m taking us out now.” Six entered in the launch code combination and the Marauder unlatched itself from the Raza. Then he directed them into a smooth descent towards Osiris, revealing through the Marauder’s front window a glimpse of the planet and its rocky barren moons from orbit. Soon enough the view was gone as the Marauder broke through the atmosphere, past the dense layer of smog that seemed to cover the planet and towards the northwest hemisphere where Marquez’s territory was located. Below them, the surface was dreary, covered with the long unused husks of industrial equipment, half constructed ships too skeletal to be of use, and miles of rusted warehouses. Not a bit of greenery was visible, nor even a mountain in sight. The entire planet’s surface had been completely converted into a ramshackled grid of bland off grey and metallic buildings. 

As they approached their destination, Two saw a few medium sized ships big enough to probably be capable of short bursts of FTL travel take off from what appeared to be a couple square miles of open hangar space set into the planet below them. Marquez had told them they might see a few of her vessels, and the ships shot off back into the outer atmosphere, ignoring the Marauder completely. 

Six turned on his com, opening a group channel that would connect to the bridge of the Raza, where Five was waiting, “We’re about to enter the black zone where Marquez’s base is located. I should be back in communication range in less than an hour. Hopefully with some coolant on board.”

“Talk to you then, Six. Good luck, everyone!” Five responded, “Don't make Nyx and I have to come rescue you!”

“Don’t worry about us, kiddo.” Three said, adjusting his rifle with a threatening clack.

As they approached the hangar where the ships had come from, Two heard a slight crackle of static in her com. Besides her Six winced from a similar noise in his own ear. She turned to check on the others. Three fiddling with his own com, muttering a quiet curse. Four was looking curiously out the window, as if trying to see the source of the effect. Behind him the Android appeared unperturbed, but upon closer inspection Two noticed she was gripping the arm rest rather firmly. She wondered if it would leave a dent.

“Welcome to our first black zone, guys.” Six said, turning to everyone on the ship. He steered the ship down to the entrance of the open hangar, “Here we go.”

The hangar below them was a bustle of activity, several more ships were docked below them and had people loading and unloading them with reinforced boxes and barrels of all shapes and materials. Down by a stretch of empty space that looked big enough to fit a few more ships, a group of figures was waiting, one of whom had a orange air traffic wand and took on directing the Marauder and six to execute a landing. 

When the four of them got off the ship, leaving Six behind, they were greeted by four people waiting to two large metal barrels. The leftmost person was the crewmember who had helped them land, he stood by the barrels, looking prepared to load them onto the Marauder. Two of the others were clearly guards, although Two could tell they weren’t trained soldiers, and they held their rifles with an uncomfortable slouch, as if the weight was unfamiliar. 

The woman in between the guards was unmistakably Marquez, dressed in a dark duster and observing Two’s crew with her icey blank expression. Two noticed her eyes lingered over the Android a bit longer than the others, but she moved on fast enough that it wasn’t overly concerning. It was probably safe to assume the Android successfully passed as human, but Two kept her guard up regardless.

“Marquez, good to see you.”

“And you, Captain. Welcome to Osiris.” An almost fond look flashed across Marquez’s face, before it settled back to its inscrutable blankness. 

Three seemed unimpressed by her planet, and as he moved to her side Two could tell he was about to open his mouth, so she quickly interrupted him, “So I assume those barrels are our upfront payment?” 

“Indeed, I can open them up if you’d like to confirm the goods.”

Two hesitated, knowing there was no way she would be able to tell real stuff from the fake, but not wanting to reveal this fact to Marquez. Thankfully, before she could come up with a clever lie, the Android came up to her other side, putting a hand on her shoulder, “I can check it if you’d like,” she said to Two.

“Of course”

The crewmember stowed away his glowing baton and put on a pair of sturdy work gloves. He opened up the barrels as the Android walked over and proceeded to peer into them with great interest. The intensity of her inspection had Two almost wondering if she would dip a finger in a taste it. Two figured that would get her an exact reading, although unfortunately being socially unacceptable. Thankfully the Android seemed to have a no such instinct, and after some careful inspection, she gave a thumbs up, “All in order. Do you need and help taking these into our ship?” 

The crew member looked at her curiously, probably noting her smaller frame and clothing far nicer and much cleaner than his own, “Um, if you’d like.”

He closed the top of the barrels and together he and the Android tipped them and rolled one each up into the ship.

Marquez watched them go, before turning back to Two, “So, if you can return with some information, that’ll be four more barrels. And I’ll double it if you can recover any of my people.”

It was what they had agreed to, “Perfect. So where are we heading to? Will we need our ship to get there?”

“My guy can take you and your crew in one of our land transports and drive you there. If you want, your shuttle can follow from the sky, and then wait just outside of the black zone for you. That way they can still be in communication with your main ship”

“Sounds good, I’ll relay the message to our pilot.”

Two left Four and Three outside, and walked back in the ship just as the Android and the crew member both heaved their barrels up right. 

Sweating slightly from the effort, the crewmember took off a glove to shake the Androids hand, “The names Jones, thanks for the help.”

The Android gave him a firm shake back, “Happy to help.” She was not slightest bit sweaty and very obviously ignored giving her name. Perhaps they should have given her an alias like last time. Thankful Jones didn’t seem fazed by either of these facts.

Two relayed Marquez’s suggestion to Six, and he agreed to the plan. When she was done she noticed the Android had stayed behind to wait for her, and was casually leaning up against one of the barrels. 

“Ready for the mission?”

The Android gave a small nod. Even with the program in effect, it was hardly the most expressive gesture, but the familiarity of it brought out flash of emotion in Two. A rush of comfort, tinged with a bit of guilt. Even though Two had pushed the Android away earlier, she seemed persistent provide her company. Two almost wondered if that was why she had come down planeside with them. Had she been worried, despite Two’s quick insistence that she was fine? After all she had made it clear she could sense distress in ways beyond what the average human could notice. Yet she had done nothing to explicitly indicate this was the case, and seemed just as focused on the mission as Three or Four. Well frankly more focused than Three, but that wasn’t too hard to do. It was strange to have someone possibly be concerned about her, but not to have it feel cloying. Regardless of the Android’s actual motives, Two was glad to have her solid presence at her side. 

Jones was waiting for them outside, now inside a square little roofless vehicle he had driven over from a corner of the hanger, “Howdy folks, I’ll be your driver today,” he patted the side of the vehicle affectionately, “unfortunately he’s only got four seats, so you’ll have to squeeze a bit in the back.”

“I call shotgun!” Three shouted, and walked over to the passenger's side of the vehicle before anyone else had a chance to react. Four sighed deeply, while Two was distracted by a small side conversation passed between Jones and Marquez.

“They’ll find them, boss,” he said quietly.

Marquez had a slight frown on her face and she avoided making eye contact with him, “We’ll see. Drive safe, Jones.”

“Mind if I go first?” asked Four as he opened up the back door. 

She and the Android nodded their assent. Then the Android chimed in, “I should probably go next,” she dropped her voice lower, and spoke quietly into Two’s ear, “I’m a tad heavier than the rest of you.”

Eventually they figured it out, with Two sitting partly on the Android’s lap and partly on the small seat diver between the back seats. When the vehicle started moving, a bit bumpy on the cracked cement of the hangar floor, Two gripped tightly onto the shoulders of the seats in front of her.

Unfortunately it was not a smooth ride to the facility. They took small cluttered roads that squeezed in between warehouses and other industrial buildings, often going over small piles of rubble blocking the road or tracks that had been set into the path for long defunct cargo rail cars. Jones apologized a few times, before Three waved him off, seeming to enjoy the bumps more than anything. Of course he had a seatbelt. 

About ten minutes in the signal to their coms returned and Two reported their progress to Six. She couldn’t make out the Marauder in the sky, but the air visibility was low and path they were taking only revealed a small portion of the sky between towering buildings. The constant bumping around didn’t help her sight focus either. Six assured them he was following, ready to hover just outsize the black zone around the facility and so she went back to gritting her teeth and holding on tightly.

After one particularly nasty bump, in which Two nearly flew out of her precarious seat, the Android moved a careful hand behind her back and held her waist gently, steadying her.

“This okay?” the Android asked quietly.

Two took a deep breath, and placed a hand on the Android’s thigh that she was not sitting on. She gave it small squeeze and nodded, “Yes, thanks,” before returning her hand to its previous death grip on the seat in front of her.

“Almost there,” said Jones, just as the vehicle strained to climb an unruly pile of scrap that blocked off most of the road.

Two’s knuckles turned while as she clung fiercely to the seats in front of her, while the Android moved her other hand to grip Two from both sides. As the vehicle slid down the other side of the small pile, Three let out a small whoop, and turned back to them with a grin, “Well that was fun!”

“You and I have a very different definition of fun,” said Four from behind Two’s shoulder.

Before she knew it they had driven up to a shabby looking garage, surrounded by other buildings that towered over it. The building didn’t look very big, but Marquez had said the facility was under ground. There were three vehicles parked outside, two that matched the one they were in, and another two seater that had a large truck bed for cargo.

“Okay this is the edge of this area’s black zone, I’m going to check on the vehicles. Then I’ll lead you up to the door. 

Two nodded in assented and then clambered out, gratefully stretching her limbs. She reported what Jones had said to Six, while the others unloaded themselves and their weaponry. 

“Everybody set?” she said after ending her conversation with Six.

Three slapped an extra ammo clip into his unnecessarily large gun in response, while Four put a hand to the katana strapped to his side. The Android gave her another reassuring nod, and Two responded with one of her own.

When she turned around Jones was done inspecting the other vehicles, and waiting for them at the door.

“Y’all ready?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops perhaps I shouldn't underestimate my schedule. A slower chapter, but things are just about to pick up! I swear! One day soon, they will do more than just softly touch each other.


End file.
